thegrandtourfandomcom-20200215-history
The Holy Trinity/Gallery
The following is a gallery for Episode 1 of The Grand Tour. Production stills Holy_Trinity_Main.jpg Holy_Trinity_Porsche_Road.jpg Holy_Trinity_Jezza_Porsche.jpg Holy_Trinity_Hamster_McLaren.jpg Holy_Trinity_Cars.jpg Holy_Trinity_Porsche.jpg Holy_Trinity_McLaren.jpg Holy_Trinity_McLaren_Rear.jpg Holy_Trinity_Sparks.jpg Holy_Trinity_Sparks_2.jpg Holy_Trinity_Ferrari.jpg Holy_Trinity_Ferrari_Wheel.jpg Holy_Trinity_Wilman.jpg Holy_Trinity_Monitor.jpg Holy_Trinity_Finish.jpg|Filming wrapped up. Holy_Trinity_Desert.jpg Holy_Trinity_Desert_2.jpg Holy_Trinity_Audience.jpg Holy_Trinity_Studio.jpg Holy_Trinity_Cover.jpg|The boys take cover. Episode screencaps Episode 1 Screencap (1).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (2).jpg|Another rainy day in London. Episode 1 Screencap (3).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (4).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (5).jpg|Clocking out one last time. Episode 1 Screencap (6).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (7).jpg|Wish You Were Here (1975) Episode 1 Screencap (8).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (9).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (10).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (11).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (12).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (13).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (14).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (15).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (16).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (17).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (18).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (19).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (20).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (21).jpg|Touch down. Episode 1 Screencap (22).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (23).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (24).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (25).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (26).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (27).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (28).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (29).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (30).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (31).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (32).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (33).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (34).jpg|A literal crossroads... Episode 1 Screencap (35).jpg|I can see clearly now... Episode 1 Screencap (36).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (37).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (38).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (39).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (40).jpg|All alone... Episode 1 Screencap (41).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (42).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (43).jpg|It can't be... Episode 1 Screencap (44).jpg|It is! Episode 1 Screencap (45).jpg|Look who's shown up. Episode 1 Screencap (46).jpg|An old friend. Episode 1 Screencap (47).jpg|Clarkson says hi. Episode 1 Screencap (48).jpg|And to his right... Episode 1 Screencap (49).jpg|Another old friend. Episode 1 Screencap (50).jpg|Together again. Episode 1 Screencap (51).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (52).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (53).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (54).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (55).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (56).jpg|Joining the "herd". Episode 1 Screencap (57).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (58).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (59).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (60).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (61).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (62).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (63).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (64).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (65).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (66).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (67).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (68).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (69).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (70).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (71).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (72).jpg|The elaborate opening sequence including a concert by Hothouse Flowers. Episode 1 Screencap (73).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (74).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (75).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (76).jpg|People standing on Walter, a giant VW Bus. Episode 1 Screencap (77).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (78).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (79).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (80).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (81).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (82).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (83).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (84).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (85).jpg|"This is our new base..." Episode 1 Screencap (86).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (87).jpg|Inside the tent for the first time. Episode 1 Screencap (88).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (89).jpg|Jeremy decides to start a lecture. Episode 1 Screencap (90).jpg|This is called a bonnet. Episode 1 Screencap (91).jpg|And this is called a coupé. Episode 1 Screencap (92).jpg|Any questions? Episode 1 Screencap (93).jpg|Richard looking serious to the camera. Episode 1 Screencap (94).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (95).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (96).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (97).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (98).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (99).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (100).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (101).jpg|Today's playground. Episode 1 Screencap (102).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (103).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (104).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (105).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (106).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (107).jpg|Who claimed 94 MPG for the 918? Episode 1 Screencap (108).jpg|Volkswagen... Episode 1 Screencap (109).jpg|Jeremy has a go in Richard's car Episode 1 Screencap (110).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (111).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (112).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (113).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (114).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (115).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (116).jpg|Stages of Terror: 1 Episode 1 Screencap (117).jpg|Stages of Terror: 2 Episode 1 Screencap (118).jpg|Stages of Terror: 3 Episode 1 Screencap (119).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (120).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (121).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (122).jpg|Maximum terror achieved. Episode 1 Screencap (123).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (124).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (125).jpg|A new challenger appears. Episode 1 Screencap (126).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (127).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (128).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (129).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (130).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (131).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (132).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (133).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (134).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (135).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (136).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (137).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (138).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (139).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (140).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (141).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (142).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (143).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (144).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (145).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (146).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (147).jpg|The P1 lets off some sparks. Episode 1 Screencap (148).jpg|The 918 is in Jeremy's sights. Episode 1 Screencap (149).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (150).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (151).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (152).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (153).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (154).jpg|The trio argue over who has the best car. Episode 1 Screencap (155).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (156).jpg|James has to sit out for this drag race. Episode 1 Screencap (157).jpg|Electric power only for this race. Episode 1 Screencap (158).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (159).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (160).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (161).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (162).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (163).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (164).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (165).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (166).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (167).jpg|The 918 gains an early lead... Episode 1 Screencap (168).jpg|And wins! Episode 1 Screencap (169).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (170).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (171).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (172).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (173).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (174).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (175).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (176).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (177).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (178).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (179).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (180).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (181).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (182).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (183).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (184).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (185).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (186).jpg|The truck gets stuck. Episode 1 Screencap (187).jpg|Traffic begins to queue up... Episode 1 Screencap (188).jpg|Oh dear... Episode 1 Screencap (189).jpg|Back to the tent... Episode 1 Screencap (190).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (191).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (192).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (193).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (194).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (195).jpg|James doesn't look too pleased... Episode 1 Screencap (196).jpg|Because he was recently ticketed for speeding... Episode 1 Screencap (197).jpg|At 37 MPH! Episode 1 Screencap (198).jpg|Presenting a new track. Episode 1 Screencap (199).jpg|It's as deadly as it looks. Episode 1 Screencap (200).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (201).jpg|Here's a Ferrari 488. Episode 1 Screencap (202).jpg|And down the Isn't Straight it goes. Episode 1 Screencap (203).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (204).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (205).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (206).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (207).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (208).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (209).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (210).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (211).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (212).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (213).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (214).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (215).jpg|Old Lady's House. Episode 1 Screencap (216).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (217).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (218).jpg|Substation contains an electric substation. Episode 1 Screencap (219).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (220).jpg Episode 1 Screencap (221).jpg|Rounding the final corner... Episode 1 Screencap (222).jpg|Past Field of Sheep and across the line! Episode 1 Screencap (223).jpg|Clarkson mingles with the local wildlife. Category:The Grand Tour Category:Season 1 Category:Galleries (Season 1) Category:Images from The Holy Trinity